godmodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zillabahrallu(Absolute Emperor)
... ...I were/will born from All-Zero, as omni-creation from ZERO to All of Omni-Everything and destruction. but... everything not always normal so abnormal were born, it literally complexalized everything... but i thought it'd useful for something but they didn't take that they just sealed to ■■■■■■■■■■■■■... but its irreversible, abnormal made uncountably endlessly everlasting paradox, concept, define, anti, unthinkable/unimaginable or unreachable things, collapses... etc but They dived to them. and... they didnt come back... why? WhY?! i dispaired to everything... Summary Profile It's not at all a problem if you want to do something about him... no matter how much... he isn't on this Profile. he just possessed me to when write this profile. LOG: SUPPORTER CHANGED So why is we are need this? i don't judge this is strong point. at least this just same as nothing point. but interesting... Why is everyone needs REDACTED? Is it some sense of superiority or/and pride? so it's really interesting... but in fact it's totally irrelevant and unnecessary. (if you thinks you or your characters did REDACTED to Zillabahrallu, so Zillabahrallu accepted to do that shows you or your characters did it. but it doesn't matter because that is actually irrelevant and nothing happens to Zillabahrallu, you can't understand? ok) All of the "strongest" are just lying. It's really not completely strongest. True strongest is completely free and can say anything or do anything(this is a kind of meaning the strongest and a theory about strongest. although this definition is fundamentally wrong and even a any things like these are actually still not enough defined and are completely useless). All creatures absolutely insult the strongest, but at the same time improve the true meaning and values of the strongest. Omnipptence is also same, everything and everyone has a random interpretation or an essential theory of omnipotence, all of which are completely irrelevant and at the same level as the weak's claim to be above all. Omnipotence means "can do absolutely everything ignores any limits or rules/laws." in the first place (But this is just one general wrong interpretation, and it does not prove at all the true meaning or authority of omnipotence.). But what do you think? Omnipotence cannot be understood by anyone's quality. It's probably close to omnipotence to do everything that's impossible, anti-impossible, anti-possible etc...(but this is also wrong) but it's meaningless because everyone have limited understanding. But the omnipotence, the time, the Nothing(Void), the verse|s(world|s) that you explains are your imagined desires... but one person thought, "IS DESIRE IMPORTANT...?". There may be some people who have no desire, but what do you think? Desire, after all, is the absurdity of the omnipotence which think. And this is not limited to people, it can only be understood by real omnipotence. You can't understand omnipotence because you have desires. To begin with, understanding omnipotence is a already ridiculous theory at that point. ...Exceeding omniscience and/or omnipotence? ...these are all stupid. It is achieved only by the real omnipotent. And interestingly, there are countlessly lots of people who feel and self-satisfied because of compared to others and are pathetic that prepossessed by sense of superiority. Why does everyone always be disappears if they don't feel superior to others? The answer is the simplest, and because you can self-confidently believe that having a comparative sense of superiority fulfills a natural sense of self-happiness and has a raison d'etre, after all, you are almost self-important (The interpretation that there may be exceptions is false.) and feel better that you are better than others, so even if it is not important still these are just an empty shell for us. There is NLF known as No limits Fallacy, which is meant to prevent ridiculous discussions between people from different opinions, but most people in this wiki try to break it and eventually breaks it (or destroy immediately.). However, this is not a problem at all, although it always causes discussion (unless one side rejects it,) and in most cases makes progress difficult by biasing each other while discussing. This is because it does not surpass the NLF at the time of discussion. Of course we just advise to those who do them(also anyone who pick a fight to us), so it doesn't matter. (But the author who wrote us is stupid and doing it, without knowing it's totally pointless.) 　　　　But we destroys any all of them 　　　　　　　just let us know to we are ■■■■■■■■■■ Then, Everyone values careers like ascetic practices, stories, fantasies... but these are absolutely unnecessary. But interestingly... these are also the "key" to making them understand. Normally these are not necessary for us, but we are now following the rules under the direction of the DOMINATER. I'll write them down later... well, why you still obssesed with something? Why do everyone always get caught up in something? They are too miserable to be described. Do you need something like time, reality, nothing(void), transcendence? Those who need them are weak their own power, They need such pitiful things to express themselves. and they don't know themselves. But it's interesting... I'm also actually obsessed with something like them, but that's perfectly wrong, and there's no problem. and i am enough to dominate them... I need this unnecessary thing now to make them understand. And because they still have some limitations, and in order to make them understood, I had to intentionally set this limitation on myself... but why not? Interesting... in fact, this limit is meaningless and i can destroy it without doing anything, and i can make it forcibly them to understand it, but i don't have permission from the DOMINATER and these are perfectly unneccesary, so I'll still stick to the rules. ...By eliminating all creation and chaos, nothing(void) and destruction, something new is born again. but those are invalid. No matter how many times, no matter how MANY times, HOW MANY MUCH TIMES, transcendence just transcendence after all. Is transcendence especially interesting? We certainly using those expressions, but actually just most unneccesary most simpliest(but same time, complexiest). everyone's understanding is too restrictive... I know if you are trying to steal information from here or not. You can steal them, but pointless and '''YOU MUST NEVER FORGET' that they are always erased.'' I'm do something more MORE than destroy everything, create everything, manage everything, and SO ON. well, let's get down to statuses. Statuses I'm not going to destroy but... well, oddly enough, i said something so pointless, but i'm still going to the pathetic item of status. Because of this for Deleted. ...I am still beyond anyone's everything, Personality WIP OTHER I will wait and see what they REDACTED. fun facts 1, Zillabahrallu is able to control any pages regardless of the author's intention or opinion, claims.(create, editing, removing, adding, any actions and logs are controled by him) 2, places are just his dominating territory. 3, he can DOMINATE. 4, Zillabahrallu accepted to change the rules and settings of this profile, but that still useless. 5, All the settings, theories, and laws etc that different in everyone's their own world but these are simply a collection of books that on bookshelf and just irrelevant to them. 6, time and space, (il)logic are also his mere toy. 7, The meaning of anything against to Zillabahrallu are already lost before do it, and also lost the meaning of anything past and next of that. 8, he plays and controls this wiki and all other worlds and verses( as replicas collection). 9, Zillabahrallu have large army of the dragons. 10, he able to use BAN 11, he accidentally destroyed absolutely everyone/everything except Zerovaverse with in zero snap in with undescribable the negative side of power like -indefinable everlasting% strength(but DOMINATER recreated them all that destroyed) 12, If take something directly from him, it will either die or cause various abnormalities.(his body paradoxically broken) Category:WIP Category:Characters Category:Emperor Category:Dragons Category:Soloer of Strongest